This innovation relates generally to the home automation market. In a home automation system, many different electrical and mechanical elements can be controlled via electrical connection into one or more electrical circuits. Many times, a user may wish to control these elements synchronously via a single action such as selecting a switch or pressing a button. An electrical circuit may be configured to activate and deactivate a multitude of devices providing light, audio, temperature control, security control and any other functions that an owner of a property may wish to have under automated control.
Home automation may also consist of input and decision control such that timers and other delay devices may be employed to activate circuit control when an owner is not present. Configuring a home automation system may include the attachment of a decision execution device such as a computer processor connected to the input of the electrical circuit to process actions associated with decisions desired by the home owner.
Increasingly, home automation includes connections to devices not only in multiple locations within a home, but also requires connections to external locations. These external connections may include connections to a public network, private network, intranet, specialized devices or networks, or the Internet. Facilitating connections to such exterior locations may require specialized processes to insure timely and optimized connections and communications over such external channels once a connection has been completed successfully.